Pick Up Lines and Coffee
by Crazy-Fangirl-27
Summary: Prompt: "I write bad pick up lines everytime i'm your barista" by cup-of-hot-coffee that i saw on the blog @dailyau. (Also posted on AO3 and Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with another adrienette story. This time is an AU, inspired by the prompt "I write bad pick up lines everytime i'm your barista" by cup-of-hot-coffee that i saw on the blog dailyau. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Beep, beep, beep'_

Marinette groaned, smashing the alarm's clock button. She rubbed her eyes, slowly adjusting to the light coming from the window. She yawned as she stretched, feeling tired as ever. The student went through her routine like zombie, doing everything automatically. After getting dressed and preparing her stuff for the day, she finally got to one of her favorite moments of the day: coffee.

The Dupain-Cheng girl couldn't work without coffee. She needed her usual dose of caffeine to go through the day, especially after pulling all-nighters like the day before, where she had finished her design class assignment at 3:00 A.M, leaving her only four hours to sleep.

The bluenette opened the cabinet's door where she kept the precious source of energy, only to find emptiness. She opened her mouth in shock, and immediately turned her attention to her phone, calling her roommate and best friend, Alya. "Sorry girl" the blogger said over the phone. "I'm afraid we have run out of coffee" The girl, sleepily, bid her friend goodbye and let out a whine.

 _'Well'_ she thought _'I guess this means we're going to Starbucks'_

Once she arrived to the establishment, she was relieved to see that there weren't many people. She was not going to be able to hold any human contact without her usual cup of coffee. She looked at the menu and opted for a venti mocha Frappuccino and a double chocolate muffin. After what it seemed an eternity (that really only had been around five minutes) her turn finally came.

"Welcome to Starbucks! How can I help you?" a masculine voice said.

Not even lifting her head, Marinette ordered. "I would like a Venti Mocha Frappuccino and a double chocolate muffin, please" she said in a zombie voice. She looked up to face a very attractive guy, with blond hair and green eyes, who gave her a warm smile. She felt a blush creeping on her face.

"Sure thing. Anything else?" The girl shook her head shyly. "Ok, that would be 6.45 €" he said as he took a cup and a marker. "May I know your name?"

"M-Marinette" she stuttered nervously. The designer cursed herself mentally, and also this handsome barista that made her nervous, and why was she nervous? The cute guy smirked at her before instructing her to wait while he made her drink.

The girl sat down at a table, checking on her phone. A few minutes had passed when she heard her name through the intercom. She walked towards the counter, where the cute barista was waiting with her drink and a bag with her muffin.

"Here's your order ma'am, hope you have a nice day!" he said, giving her the stuff. The student gave her an awkward smile before muttering a 'Thank you' and turning around.

After a few steps she stopped and looked at her cup in order to look for her name. The people at Starbucks would always write 'Marionette' in her cup. She found herself surprised not by the fact that her name was well written, but at the sight of something different written in the drink. The girl looked at the handwriting and let out groan once she read the phrase.

 _"Are we in the litter box? Because I'm digging you"_

The bluenette turned to see the blond guy son the other side of the counter, smirking. They locked their gazes and he winked at her, and Marinette's face turned a crimson red for what it seemed the hundredth time in that day (It had only been the third, but who was counting?)

She left the establishment with a good coffee, a muffin, and a smile in her face, that lasted with her the whole day. Alya asked her about it when they met, but the girl could only shake her head and smile.

(Once she got home, she washed the cup and put it in her memories box. Not that she would ever admit it but she actually thought the line was kind of funny)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Crazy Fangirl here with another chapter! For those wondering, this is going to be a multichapter story, though i'm not sure of how many. I want to thank to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed the story. You're the best!**

* * *

Marinette forgot to buy coffee.

With all of the stuff that happened the day before, the poor girl's mind had failed in remembering to go to the store to buy some of the glorious black substance. And unfortunately for her, life for a college student/Intern wasn't easy. She had to finish three sketches, an essay, and a presentation for the same day, and of course she had procrastinated till the day before, pulling off an all-nighter for the second time that week. She fell asleep on her desk at 4:00 A.M, leaving her to rest only three hours before her alarm went off. Needless to say she woke up feeling like crap, sore from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. She got up the chair, tired as one could be, and walked to the bathroom, in order to start her morning routine. Not even the feeling of cold water on her skin got her out of the sleepy trance she was on. She got dressed, unconsciously skipping make up.

" _Maybe I can go through without any coffee" she_ thought. The way she crashed into the door provided her body's _"As if!"_ response.

It was final. She needed coffee.

The girl walked out of the apartment in direction of the source of what would be her salvation: Starbucks. She was gladly satisfied the moment in which she opened the door and the smell of caffeine hit her nostrils. She practically dragged herself to the counter, where she ignored the enthusiastic welcoming from the weirdly familiar small blonde in the apron. "I would want a venti espresso and a chocolate croissant, please" she said in a pleading voice. The barista gave her an understanding nod before charging her. "Your order will be ready in a moment. May I have your name?"

"Marinette" she muttered in an inaudible voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you repeat it again?" the girl, whose nametag said Rose, said in a sweet tone. The student cleared her throat before repeating her name in a louder voice.

They heard a gasp and some steps to her direction, but the designer ignored them and sat in one of the available chairs. Just like the day before, a few minutes later she heard her name and walked to get her order. She thanked Rose and looked at the scripture on the cup. 'Marinette' could be read in a perfect calligraphy, but something was up. She recognized this handwriting. She turned the cup around, only to see what she was expecting: A pick up line.

"If you were a chicken, you'd be impeccable."

The bluenette turned her head to look for the author of this act, finding him smirking as he winked at her.

Just because she was expecting it didn't mean she wouldn't blush.

She saw him laugh at her reaction, deepening her embarrassment. She glared at the guy, but a smile creeped onto her face. The blond smiled back before returning to his work station, the girl taking it as her cue to leave. She walked towards the subway that would take her to her college, feeling the looks of the passengers, questioning on why would a girl be so happy at 7:30 in the morning on a Wednesday. But she didn't care.

Once she finally got into her first class of the morning, after handing in her essay, she sat down in her usual seat. Not too close to the teacher's desk, but not too far either. She waved to Juleka, a girl that she had met on her freshman year. They had become good friends over the years, and would usually sit together in the classes they could.

"Hey Mari" the black haired called her. "Rose told me she saw you an hour ago on Starbucks"

' _That's why she looked familiar!_ ' Marinette thought. "Yeah, tell her I'm sorry for not saying hi, but I had not had my usual morning coffee, and honestly, I was a mess"

"She said that too, so don't worry" she made a pause. "She also told me that certain barista was eager on writing on your cup"

The bluenette felt her face burning up. "Oh? I-I didn't know h-he was eager" she stuttered. "H-he simply wrote t-this on my c-cup" she showed her friend the cup, who snorted at the line.

"Impeccable? Really? That's so cheesy!" she said, chuckling.

Marinette was about to agree, when a manicured hand snatched the cup off Juleka's hand. "What is this?" the person said, turning the cup around.

The girls sighed. "Hey Chloe" The owner of the drink said.

"Yeah, yeah, hi Marinette. What is this?" Chloe said shoving the cup on Marinette's face.

"My coffee?" the alluded said, confused. Why was the blond caring so much about it?

"Well, duh, captain obvious. I was meaning about the message. Who wrote it to you?"

"Um, I don't know. I didn't check his nametag" the girl said, shrugging. Juleka smirked and whispered something in Chloe's ear, to which the girl dramatically gasped to. "Don't you ever dare to get close to him okay?" she said, before putting the cup on the table and stomping away.

Juleka doubled in laughter, while Marinette was just so confused. What the hell had happened? What had Juleka told to Chloe to make her so mad? And who was this mysterious barista that wrote bad pickup lines on her coffee? So many questions that couldn't be answered in that moment, because the teacher started class.

 _'Oh well, I'll ask her later'_ the designer thought, and with that she sunk into her thoughts.

* * *

 **Oh, we got three new characters! Sweet Rose is Adrien's coworker and friend, Juleka is Marinette's classmate and friend, and Chloe is Marinette's classmate. Don't worry, we're getting Alya and Nino next!**

 **Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It's Crazy Fangirl here with another chapter! I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed the story. I cannot finish saying how much it means.**

* * *

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, get your ass on the kitchen right now"

The alluded groaned as she slowly woke up. She stretched as she yawned, rubbing her face to focus a little. She put on her slippers and made her way to the kitchen, where she found Alya with her arms crossed, looking badly at her as she tapped the floor with her foot. The designer looked at her friend, amused. "Why did you woke me up? I was taking a very needed nap, for your information" she said, gaining a roll of eyes from the blogger.

"How could you not have told me?" the brunette said, throwing her arms in the air, before putting her hands in her hips.

Marinette raised a brow. "What are you talking about?" she said in confusion. _'Why is everyone being so mysterious today?'_

"I'm talking about this!" Alya shot back, shoving a cup in her face. The girl was taken back at the sudden intrusion, before focusing her attention in the cup. It was a Starbucks cup with her name on it and-

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _ **OH.**_

"Alya it's not what yo-"

"Not what I think? Marinette, someone at Starbucks wrote a pick-up line in your cup and you didn't tell me? You better have a good reason not to have told me. This is your first romantic interaction with a guy in months! And don't say it doesn't mean anything, because for it to be the case, you would have thrown out the cup by now"

The bluenette opened her mouth and closed it several times, searching for an argument against her best friend's words. But Alya was right, so she couldn't say anything. Instead, she simply crossed her arms and frowned.

The girl in front of her smirked at her reaction, knowing well she had trapped her friend. "Now, don't make that face Mari. I just want you to explain me what happened. With every. Single. Detail"

Marinette sighed and lifted her hands in defeat, as she signaled her roommate to follow her to her room. Once they had sat down, she pulled her memories box from under her bed. She opened it and pulled the other cup out. She handed it to Alya, who squealed after she read what was written in it. "Girl, these are so bad!" she said, excited. "I love it!"

The designer laughed at her friend's response. "He did this one yesterday, and the one you found in the sink today. They are pretty cheesy, but also kind of cute" she said, slightly blushing.

The blogger raised an eyebrow at her friend, smirking. The bluenette covered her face in embarrassment, making her friend snort. "Mari's got a crush!" she sang, while the alluded threw her a pillow, muttering a 'Shut up'. Alya just laughed, gaining another hit in the face with a pillow from her friend. "Tell me his name, tell me his name!" she chanted, and the bluenette stopped dead on her tracks, before smiling at her, guiltily.

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't!" Alya exclaimed.

"You don't like lies" the designer whispered, before facing the disappointed look on her roommate's face.

The brunette slapped her forehead in frustration. "Marinette! How could you not ask for his name? Wait, scratch that. How could you not _see_ his name?"

"I don't know! It all happened so fast, and I was so tired, that I completely forgot to see his nametag." The girl answered, as she pouted. Suddenly, she remembered the talk with Juleka in the morning, so she suggested to ask her, as it was obvious she knew something. Five minutes later, Alya was talking with Juleka on the phone as Marinette tried to finish one of her designs.

The girl was sitting on her desk, calmly sketching when Alya yelled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

She jumped, startled, before turning around to face the blogger, who clamped a hand in her mouth. She gave Marinette a warm smile, and walked out of the room, to continue the phone call in the living room.

The designer was taken back at Alya's behavior. What could Juleka had possibly said to make the girl scream and leave the room? _'Something big'_ she thought as she put down her pencil and followed her friend.

Just as she stepped out of her bedroom, Alya was hanging up the phone. The girl put it on the back pocket of her jeans and smiled at her friend.

"What did she said?"

"Oh you know, nothing important, simply the name of your barista" the brunette answered, whispering the last part.

"Nothing important? You screamed and left the room! It was obviously something important" Marinette exclaimed, putting her hands in her hips. "Now you're going to tell me what Juleka said. Every. Single. Detail"

Alya crossed her arms, before sighing. "I can't tell you now, first I have to investigate some things. You know what a reporter does. But I promise you Mari, as soon as I finish I will explain"

Before the bluenette could answer, they heard a knock on the door, followed by a guy's voice calling Alya's name. "Oh right! I have a date with Nino tonight. This will make things so much faster." She said to herself. She then lifted her gaze to face Marinette. "I will talk to you tomorrow at school, OK? I will be staying at Nino's tonight, so you have the apartment for yourself."

She went to open the door, letting her boyfriend in. he gave her a peck on the lips before giving a quick hug to the bluenette as a greeting.

"Goodbye Mari!" Alya exclaimed as she walked towards the door. She then stopped, opened her purse and got out a 10-euro bill, leaving it on the living room table. "Girl, go tomorrow to Starbucks. My treat" and left before Marinette could say anything.

' _People are so weird'_ was Marinette's only thought as she took the bill and walked towards her room, to get a very deserved beauty sleep.

* * *

 **And so another chapter ends. Sadly, we didn't have Adrien presence, but what about Alyanette bonding? Anyway, next chapter is an Adrien's P.O.V chapter!**

 **Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with another chpater, this time we're getting Adrien! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited the story. It always puts a smile in my face!**

* * *

In Adrien's defense, he was bored.

That month had been an easy month. Not many people had come during his shifts, the only ones being dull executives that were usually on their phones the whole time, so the boy couldn't establish a conversation with them. In conclusion, work was boring. And school, well school was too.

Now, don't misunderstand him. He loved school. The thrill of finally getting to study what he liked would always be there. But recently, it had become tedious. No essays, no homework, no presentations. The classes had been spent in reading the books and easy tests. Sure, many people would love to have that kind of student life. Not having the necessity to pull all-nighters, to stress about presentation, extension and quality of the actual content of the work was always comforting. But it was also boring.

So what if he had been a little excited when the girl came into the coffee shop? So what if he had gotten a little more excited when he got to see the tired expression of the girl's face? So what if he had gotten even more excited when a blush appeared on her cheeks once she looked at him? So what if the pun he had in his mind turned into a flirty pick up line? That didn't mean anything. He did it for the simple fact of cheer her up. She looked exhausted, so he thought that maybe a pun would encourage her to have a good day. He didn't do it to mess with her, nor because he thought she was really cute and actually hoped she would react in a good way, asking him out, to what he would he say yes and then they would get married and have lots of children. Of course it wasn't that. Because Adrien was a decent person, and decent people didn't think that of a pretty stranger with a beautiful name.

So once he gave her the coffee, he leaned on the counter, almost falling off, in hopes to see her reaction. And he didn't expect what he got.

She started walking towards the exit before stopping dead on her tracks. _'She saw it. Now let's see what she thinks'_. She turned around, and Adrien pulled of one of his signature smirk. Once they finally locked gazes, a splash of confidence hit the boy and he winked at her. _'OH MY GOD, WHAT DID I JUST DO?!'_ he thought, but he kept his outside cool and relaxed. The girl, on the other side, did not. Her face became as red as a ladybug, and she quickly turned around and left the store.

He chuckled at her reaction, it was just so cute. But then a thought came to his mind. What if he had freaked her out? What if she thought he was weird? HAD HE RUINED HIS CHANCE WITH THE PRETTY GIRL? _'Stupid Adrien, you probably scared her. Now you're never going to be able to get the cat you wanted'_

Needless to say he was surprised when he heard the name 'Marinette' at the work next day. Of course that he gasped in surprise, and quickly walked towards the counter where the bluenette slowly crawled towards one of the couches near the register. His coworker, Rose, looked at him, confused when he asked her to let him do Marinette's drink, but he only mouthed an "I'll explain you later"

Five minutes later, he handed the cup to his friend, who gave him a questioning look before calling the customer, who zombily grabbed her order and made her way to the exit.

"Adrien, dear, what the heck is going on?" the petite girl asked.

"You'll see in five, four, three, two, one" he counted, and as invoked, Marinette turned around, her eyes looking for him. The blond grinned at her, winking as the day before, and the girl's face turned a crimson red. _'Just like a ladybug'_ he thought. The boy chuckled at her reaction, receiving a glare from the girl, who unfortunately for her, couldn't hide the smile creeping on her face. He smiled back, before turning around to face a dumbfounded Rose.

"You want an explanation, don't you?" he questioned, earning a nod from the blonde. "Well, it all started yesterday…"

Later that afternoon, he got a text from Nino, his best friend, telling him he would be going out with Alya, and that she would most likely be staying at their apartment. "Sure. Just stay away from my room" he texted, teasingly, before putting his phone back in his pocket. He knew that Nino would stay in his limits, but it was always fun to annoy the DJ.

Once school finished, he walked towards the building. It wasn't that far, so he could get there by walking. Plus, it didn't rise suspicions. And he needed that. No one could know what happened in the place. Not yet, anyways. The boy stepped up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Adrien"

The blond sighed. "Hello"

* * *

 **Ohh, what is Adrien doing? You'll see in future chapters!**

 **Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Crazy fangirl here with another chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, but i got sick and had these massive headaches that would numb any idea i had. As always I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story, it encourages me a lot.**

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Marinette felt fresh.

She woke up like a princess in a Disney movie. She could almost see the birds going into her room with a flower crown and the friendly mice coming in with breakfast. She turned off her alarm and stretched, before going into the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't feel the cold splash of water she usually felt in the morning, instead she was surprised to receive warm sprinkle. After her usual morning shower she got dressed in a simple but cute outfit, with a light pink sweater, some black leggings and a pair of brown ankle boots, and fixed her hair in a loose braid. Putting on a light make up, she grabbed her stuff and ate a bowl of cereal before heading out of the apartment.

Suddenly, she remembered she had left one of the notebooks she needed for a class and came back to her room to get it, when she saw the bill. Having woken up so chipper, she had completely forgot about the money Alya had left her to go to Starbucks. She looked at the cash, debating between spending it or save it for another occasion. She glanced at her desk, and saw the cups she had took out the day before. She grabbed one, smiling at the cheesy pick up line written in it. _'Maybe a cup of coffee wouldn't be that bad'_ she thought, as she headed to the store.

Once she got there, she checked her appearance on the window of the place before going in. She walked towards the counter, a composed look on her face, but a wreck of nerves in her head. What if he wasn't there? What if he _was_ there and thought she was stalking him? She was about to leave when she realized she had got to her destination, due to colliding with the bar. She looked down and muttered a curse, before lifting her head to face the barista, silently hoping he wouldn't be there.

He was.

"Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get you?" the blond said with a smile.

"Uh, hi! I would like a Grande Caramel Frappuccino please!" she said with a squeaky voice, before laughing awkwardly. The boy gave her a confused look before smiling again. "Anything else?"

The designer shook her head, a little bit embarrassed by her performance, and payed the drink before going to seat in one of the couches and took out her phone, texting Alya to tell her she where she was. Seconds later, she got a response.

 **A: Know the name of my future brother-in-law? ;)**

The bluenette blushed at the suggestion, before focusing on the important part. She still didn't know his name! Gladly, she heard her name, and walked towards the counter, where a cute green-eyed blond was smirking. "Here's your order lady, have a nice day" he said, winking at her.

"You too…" she said, before glancing at his nametag, waiting to see a normal name.

She didn't get that.

"Chat Noir?" she questioned, but the boy was already attending another customer.

The girl pulled out her phone, and opened the conversation with Alya and sent her a text

 _ **M: Kind of, I guess?**_

 _ **M: (Please, don't)**_

 **A: Kind of? What do you mean?**

 **A: (You know you want it Mari ;)**

 _ **M: How 'bout we talk at lunch? Somewhere with Pizza please**_

 _ **M: (Shut up)**_

 **A: Nick´s Pizza sounds good for you? I'll meet you there at 3:00**

 **A: (You didn't deny it ;)**

Marinette groaned at her friend's behavior, but didn't blame her. Alya had always put major attention in her love life, so she would sometimes take out of proportion whichever thing that happened to her. Sure, she thought he was cute, and his pick-up lines were awful, but endearing, however, that didn't mean he had any feelings for her. Maybe he was just messing around.

Wow, that thought depressed her.

She shook it off, and turned the cup awaiting the expected pick up line. It was in the opposite side of the cup, written in black marker and perfect calligraphy.

' _Was your father a thief? Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes'_

She giggled, as a faint blush appeared in her cheeks. _'Hey, this one isn't that bad'_ she thought as she made her way into the subway that would take her to college. While in the way, she pulled out her sketchbook and started working in a custom order from her online shop. She had opened the store when she was seventeen as Alya's suggestion, she had told her about how many people were doing that, and how it would be a great way to get some promotion. She did it reluctantly, and would only sell a few articles of clothing, but as the years passed, it grew bigger. She with her modest sewing machine wasn't enough, so she bought bigger and better equipment. Then again, all by herself wasn't enough, so she and her friend Lila, who had displayed interest in what Marinette did, became business partners. Lila would manage all of the orders, the publicity, between other stuff, and Mari would design and manufacture the clothes. It had been a little difficult at first, as the two girls didn't have a great beginning, but they slowly figured out their differences and became a great team.

Once she got to her school, she started walking towards her first class. She was a few steps away from the door, when Chloe and her minion- I mean, best friend Sabrina, rushed into the classroom, babbling some nonsense as always. She then remembered the 'conversation', if you could call it that, that they had had the day before. The girl didn't think it was a good idea to get at risk of Chloe seeing the cup and going mad at her, so she finished the drink and cleaned the inside with a paper tissue, so that nothing could spill out in her stuff, and put it in her bag.

Once she sat down, sadly without Juleka, Chloe came to her desk, leaning in it in order to intimidate Marinette, a tactic that of course, didn't work, as the bluenette was pretty used to the blonde's antics. "So, Marinette, did you behaved like I told you to?" she said in a menacing tone.

The alluded raised a brow. "Excuse me? What do you mean like you told me to? Why would I ever obey to what you say to me? It's not like you have any control in me, whatsoever"

The blonde scoffed. "Of course you should listen to me! I'm the mayor's daughter. Everything I order is basically law" she rolled her eyes, as indicating it was an obvious thing. "So, did you listen or not?"

The bluenette crossed her names in indignation. "First of all Chloe, that's not how it works. Whatever your _father_ says has to be approved by a number of people. And second, why do you care so much of where I drink coffee or not? It's not like there's any relevance"

Chloe was about to sputter more nonsense, when the teacher called her out for not being down, she muttered a forced apology, before giving Marinette a look that said 'This isn't over, and stomped to her seat, leaving an angry and confused Marinette behind. _'Why is he so important to her? Sure, he's cute, but he doesn't seem Chloe's type. Usually she prefers guys with larger incomes'_ she then decided she would investigate later, and focused on what the teacher was saying. The end of the semester was getting closer, and the teachers were assigning mayor projects and giving crucial information.

Hours later, she found herself walking to the restaurant where she would meet Alya. It wasn't that far, a 10-minute walk tops, so she decided on taking it. It was also a good way to be let alone with her thoughts, as she walked through the city she loved.

Once she got to the restaurant, she saw that Alya was already at a table, doing something on her phone as usual. The designer got closer to the table, tapping it with her fingers to get the blogger's attention. Her friend looked up and grinned suspiciously, slightly freaking the bluenette out.

"Mari darling, sit down, please"

* * *

 **Oh, what will Alya say to Mari? We'll see next chapter!**

 **Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with another chapter of this story. I'm really sorry that i took so long, but whatever happened in this chapter would be decisive in the course of one character, so i couldn't decide what to do. In other news, i want to thank to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story. It encourages me to write more.**

* * *

"Mari darling, sit down please"

The alluded arched an eyebrow, but followed her frends orders, sitting in the chair in front of her. She gave an interrogating look to the brunette, who simply smirked at her and called the waiter. She asked for their orders, picking out what the bluenette usually ate, and the guy dismissed himself, saying their food would be ready in around 20 minutes. Meanwhile, Marinette looked at the exchange with a confused look on her face.

Omce the guy was away from the table, the designer gave her roomate an expectant expression, and the blogger laughed at her friend's eagerness. "Girl, first i need you to tell me what happened today. What did you mean when you said 'kind of'?"

Marinette sighed and pulled out the Starbucks cup out of her bag. "Well, first i ordered my coffee as always, but i didn't check his tag just then" Alya slapped her forehead, making the bluenette laugh. "I'll be there in a minute! So, after he told me to wait for my order, i texted you and you reminded me to see his name. Thus, i looked for his nametag, and you know what it said? Not a normal name like Hugo or Felix, but it said Chat Noir! Chat Noir, Alya! What kind of joke is that?" she said, and started rambling about how it was so weird, while Alya just snickered in her seat. After a while, the blogger couldn't keep her laughter quiet, and burst in a giggle attack. The designer stopped talking and glared at her friend, only making her laugh louder. At this, she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, waiting for her roomate to calm down.

"I'm sorry girl, but i just find it funny that out of all the aliases he could have picked, he choose your favorite animal. I mean, what are the odds?

The designer agreed, suspiciously. It was a big coincidence! And for some reason, she thought Alya had something to do with it. "So, now that i've told you what happened, you have to say what Juleka told you, because you didn't screamed and went out of my room for nothing"

"Oh, you know" she said, sipping on her glass. "She said he is a childhood friend of Chloe, and that she has been in love with him since collegè, but he has always been oblivious and never gave her a chance. That's why she was so upset when she saw the cup. She has been behind this boy for years, and suddenly he's flirting with a stranger, that turns out to be her dreaded classmate"

 _'Well that makes sense'_ the bluenette thought. _'But still, i think there's something more she's not telling me. Better not to push her now'_

"Ok. Changing the topic, how did your date with Nino go? It seems things are getting serious" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Alya blushed in response and giggled nervously. "Well, i've got to admit that our dates haven't been bad" That made Marinette raise a brow. "Ugh, you win. It has been amazing, ok? These past two monts have been some of the best in my life. He's sweet, and funny and amazing and i think i'm falling in love." She sighed, before her face turned into a serious expression. "Mari i'm scared. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if i get hurt? I don't want to be hurt again."

The designer looked empathetically at her friend. "Alya, what happened with Pierre it's not happening again. He was a jerk with bad intentions. Nino is a nice guy, and i'm pretty sure he feels the same as you" She gave the blogger a smila and grabbed her shoulder as a sign of support.

"If you say so"

"Of course i say so! You're a strong, beautiful and amazing woman, any guy would be lucky to have you" she punched the brunette's arm playfully. "Now how about we focus less on talking and more on the eating. I'm starving!"

Twenty minutes later, the girls were walking towards the subway that would get them closer to their apartment, as they chatted about trivial things such as work and school.

"Oh Alya, did i told you what Chloe did today?" The bluenette questioned as they entered the train. At the negative answer of her friend, the girl proceeded to tell her about her encounter with the blonde. "She came over my table, demanding me to tell her if i had 'behaved', and then went on saying how everything she said was practically law! I tell you, this girl really gets on my nerves"

The brunette chuckled. "Calm down Mari, we don't want you to ruin your reputation because you hit the mayor's daughter"

"Ugh, i know. But seriously, there's going to be a day were i'm not going to take all of her crap and i'm going to punch her right in the nose so hard, her plastic surgeon is going to have to redo it"

The blogger snorted. "Whatever you say Mari"

Once they fot to the apartment, they decided on watching their favorite animated movie, Anastasia. The pair had loved the movie since they were kids, and the scene of 'Paris holds the key to your heart' had always been Marinette's favorite song, mostly because of the use of fashion in the sequence. Halfway through the movie, the bluenette received a text from Lila, saying she needed to ask her something, and if she was able to talk over skype. They stopped the movie and she took out her laptop while Alya worked in an article.

"Hey Lila, what's up?" she said to the brunette in her computer screen.

 _"Hey Mari! I called to tell you about a possible order. It's kind of difficult, so it's Ok if you say no"_

"Don't worry! I'm sure it won't be that hard. What is it?" she said, shrugging it off.

 _"A wedding dress."_ Lila said, biting her lip nervously.

 _"_ Oh"

 _"I know, and that's why i told the girl that i would consult it with you first. You still have time, the wedding is in six months, but with college, and the other regular orders it hought it might be a litttle hard to manage"_

Her partner was right. It would be a challenge to do it while working on her other stuff. But this person had choose her to dress her in one of the most important days of her life. And Marinette loved challenges.

"I'll do it" she exclaimed with determination.

 _"Are you sure?"_ The bluenette nodded _"Well, then i'll tell the girl to get in contact with you to seal the deal! I'll see you later"_

After hanging up, the designer closed her computer and sighed. Alya did the same, and turned to face her roomate. "A wedding dress? Are you sure you can do it? You've never done that before"

"I'm sure i will handle it. I have some designs that i sketched for an asigment a few months ago. I may be a ble to get something out of them"

"Great!" the blogger exclaimed. "Now let's get back to the movie"

And with that, the two friends focused on the TV screen, falling on their own world.

* * *

 **Well, that's the new chapter! It's kind of hard to write Lila, since we don't now much about her personality, but i will try to explore her character more in the story. Again, thank you all for not going mad during this week.**

 **Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Crazy Fangirl here, with another chapter. This time is an Adrien chapter, because i missed the cinnamon roll. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited the story. It makes me so happy you** **guys are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Once Adrien got to his apartment that night, he found himself alone.

As he made his way to his room, he saw a note, that he discovered was from Nino. It said that him and Alya gone to eat dinner at a near restaurant, and that they would be back around 11:00 o' clock. Having the apartment for himself, Adrien did what he usually did when Nino wasn't around: Watch a magical girl anime. That night, the choosen one was the classic Sailor Moon.

As the episode went by, the boy's mind lingered to the blue-haired girl he had meet the day before. _'Marinette. What an elegant name'_ he thought, sighing lightly. The girl was stunning. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They weren't icy cold like Chloe's, but rather like the heavens. Even when she had gone to the store that day, obviously exhausted, she was the most beautiful girl Adrien had ever seen. Sadly for him, he was too shy to actually establish a normal conversation with the girl, so he limited himself to write cheesy pick up lines on her cups.

He watched two more episodes before he got hungry. He went to the kitchen and prepared a bowl of cereal, that he ate a he checked his phone. He didn't had many notifications. Simply a text from Rose, asking him to cover the first hour of her shift the next day, a text from Max, a classmate, asking where they could meet to work on the project asigned that day, and a recent text from Nino, telling him he and his girlfriend would arrive soon, and asking him to stay awake, as he wanted him to meet her. Five minutes later, he heard steps, and the door opened, revealing his roomate and a girl, he presumed, was Alya.

"Hey bro! Glad you're up. This is my girlfriend Alya" Nino said, wrapping and arm around the girl. "Babe, this is my man Adrien, we've known each other since Lycee, when his old man finally let him to go out"

"Nino!" the girl exclaimed, scolding him. She then turned her attention to the blond. "Hi, i'm Alya Césaire. It's so nice to finally meet you!" She then proceeded to stretch out her hand, which the boy shook lightly.

"You too! I'm Adrien Agreste" he said, smiling. "Nino has been talking a lot about you"

"So, how 'bout we sit down and talk for a while" The DJ suggested, clapping his hands together. They all agreed, and sat down at the kitchen's table, as they spoke about their lives, in order to get to know each other. Sometime along the chat, the topic of roomates came along.

"And how long have you guys been living together?" Alya questioned.

"Oh, you know, only for a few months. My independance from my father has been a rather recent thing. " Adrien answered. "What about you? Do you live with someone?"

The brunette smirked mischievously at the question, freaking out the blond a little bit. "Yeah actually, I live with my best friend since kindergarden. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng" She then took out her phone, turning it on to show a picture of her and a very familiar bluenet-

Oh.

A small blush appeared on his cheeks at the sight of his not-so-stranger-anymore crush, and the blogger's smirk just got wider. Nino just looked at the exchange in confusion. "Guys, what's going on?"

"So, Adrien, seems like you are familiar with my friend. _Wouldn't_ you say she is _impeccable_?" The blogger said, ignoring her boyfriend.

 _'Impeccable? What a strange word to describe her_ ' he thought _'Sure, she's not wrong, but-'_

 _Oh_

"You know!" The blond screamed, scaring Nino, who jumped of his chair, falling on the floor. Meanwhile, Alya was roaring in laughter.

"Dude!" Nino exclaimed as he stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's, it's a long story" Alya said, between giggles. "Oh my god, that was hilarious"

Five minutes later, the girl finally calmed down. Nino was sitting in his chair, arms crossed and an expectant expression on his face. "Well, would you two be nice enough to explain me what the hell is going on?"

The brunette shot a mocking smirk to the blond, making him blush and cover his face. "Well, since Mister flustered here is trying to compose himself, I will be the one to speak" she said. "What happened is that for the past two days, Mari has gone to Starbucks due to the lack of caffeine in our apartment. Coincidentally, she has gone to the same establishment this guy works at"

Nino snorted. "Oh my god Adrien, please tell me you didn't" he exclaimed. The alluded blushed harder. "Dude! Come on!"

The roles between the couples were exchanged. The DJ was laughing his butt off, while the blogger looked at the guys, confused. "Um, babe, what do you mean?" she questioned. The boy wiped a tear that was falling from his eye before answering his girlfriend. "For what it seems by his behaviour, my bro here liked Marinette. Unfortunately, being sheltered most of his life has deprived the poor Adrien of social skills. The only way he knows how to flirt is by awfully cheesy pick up lines."

The blond groaned. "Ok, maybe i don't know how to flirt with pretty girls, but they weren't that bad, were they?" he said, embarrassed.

"You wrote on her cup 'Are we in the litter box? Because i'm digging you' and 'If you were a chicken, you'd be impeccable'. I don't know your judgement, but they were pretty bad."

Nino started laughing again. "Dude! Are you kidding me? And on her cup? God this is amazingly bad, I love it"

Alya chuckled. "That's what i said!"

While the couple laughed, Adrien had a mental breakdown. Were the lines really that bad? What if her blush wasn't caused by him? What if she just smiled because she felt pity? What if he had lost any chance he had to go out with her?

The girl must have seen the dismay in his face, because she grabbed his hand in a comforting maner and said "To be honest with you, she thinks they are endearing. Sure, cheesy, but cute. She even kept the cups"

The blond lifted his head, a hopeful look in his face. "Really?" he asked shyly. The girl nodded. "Well, then what i should do?"

"Hm, first of all, tomorrow wear a different nametag, with an alias or something. Otherwise the girl will freak out" the blogger said, muttering the last part. Adrien heard her, and furrowing his brows, questioned why would she freak out.

"Oh, it's just that, you know, she... admires your dad! Yeah, she admires your dad. He has been her idol ever since we were young and she was just beggining with fashion. " She proceeded to smile nervously, as hoping he had believed her. He obviously hadn't, but decided not to do anything. If she hadn't said anything, it was for something. Plus, he had found out something about the bluenette. She was into fashion, and she admired his dad.

Nino yawned, stretching his arms. "Well i think i'm going to bed. Are you coming babe?"

The girl nodded, as she yawned as well. She said goodbye to Adrien, and followed Nino into his room.

Adrien stayed at the kitchen, lost in thought. What could the known of his identity be able to scare the beautiful girl away? Is it because his family was wealthy? Would she think he was shallow? He liked to think he wasn't. After a while, he decided it was time to go to bed. _'Tomorrow will be a new day'_ he thought. He grabbed a book that was on his desk, titled 'Pick up lines for dummies' He opened it, and looked through it, till he found what he wanted. _'Looks like i found tomorrow's line'_

* * *

 **What did you think? What are Alya's plans? We'll see next!**

 **Love you all!**


	8. Author note

**Hey Everyone! Crazy Fangirl here, with not a chapter, but a question. As you know, Mari is going to design a wedding dress for someone. Who that someone is? Well that is up to you! I want to bring the quantic kids to the fic, so don't worry, all of them are coming, but i also wanted to put one of the girls, either Bridgette (PV Marinette) or Melodie, as the bride. So on the link below you can vote if either you want:**

 ***Bridgette**

 ***Melodie**

 ***A canon character**

 ***An OC**

 **And in the case of Melodie, i've made another poll, for you to chose her partner.**

 **The polls will be closed at Tue 5/10/2016 5:07 pm CDT**

 **Love you all!**

 **Poll 1: /fatimaniebla011?_ga=1.42310945.507899019.1462829256**

 **Poll 2: /dotingatoll515?_ga=1.38139175.507899019.1462829256**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Crazy fangirl here with today's chapter! So sorry for the delay, but school is hard, and mostly during the final month. But don't worry I'm not dead, just really busy. I will try to upload as soon as I can. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed the story. You guys are great!**

* * *

The next day, Marinette didn't feel like taking coffee.

She woke up fine, with no sign of tiredness. She wasn't late for school, so she made a good breakfast. She also knew that the few classes she had that day weren't going to need her to take an extra boost of energy. So after finishing her routine, she left towards her school.

Once she got to the university, she texted Alya to tell her where she was, as when she left the apartment, the blogger wasn't awake. At the end of her first class, she got a text back, that asked her if she had stopped for a coffee before school.

 **M: Nope. Didn't feel like it.**

 **A: Ow. What is life without seeing your true love?**

 **M: Quite charming, actually.**

 **A: Idiot.**

Marinette chuckled and put her phone in her jacket's pocket, only for it to buzz again. She pulled it out, waiting for Alya's name to appear on the screen, and was surprised to see a number she didn't recognize. She opened the message to read what it said, only to be interrupted by her next teacher before being able to. She huffed slightly and reluctantly put it back in her pocket, focusing her attention in what the teacher said.

A couple of hours later, she finally had time to check her phone. She had a message from Alya, and one from Juleka, asking her for the notes of the day, as she was sick, and a message from Lila, who told her that she had forwarded her number to the client in her request, so that they could personally get in touch about the details of the dress. _'So that's who the number is from! No wonder I don't recognize it'._ Finally she opened the message, that read:

 **B: Hello! I'm Bridgette, the client of the wedding dress. I was looking forward to get in touch with you, in order to agree in everything related to the dress. Hope you can respond when you can.**

Marinette smiled, and saved the number as 'Bridgette' in her contacts.

 **M: Sure! How about we meet somewhere? That way we can talk and you can tell me what you want, so I can show you some options and start working.**

Soon, she got a response.

 **B: That's a great idea! Where would you want to go? Somewhere with coffee would be great, though.**

 _'Coffee? Really?'_ The designer though, shaking her head. _'Well, she's the client'_

 **M: How about at a Starbucks? There's one near my college, i'll send you the address.**

 **B: Great! I'll see you there at 3' o'clock?**

 **M: Sure.**

The designer then texted her the address, and placed her phone in her bag, to keep it from distracting her, focusing her attention on the board in the front of the room.

* * *

Adrien was bored again.

That morning hadn't been busy. The only people to stop by were a couple of businessmen, who asked for boring espressos. That was all. No one important. Of course that by that, he meant that Marinette hadn't come in that day, which was kind of disappointing for him. But hey, students usually didn't had the money to afford a daily drink at Starbucks. The coffee was expensive.

He took the liberty to use his shift to advance on his college reading, taking out his glasses in the process. Rose giggled when she saw him, as it wasn't usual for him to wear them at work, and returned back to what she was doing.

Around 11AM, he got a text from Bridgette, his soon to be cousin-in-law.

 **B: Hey Adrien! Guess what? I got the designer i wanted!**

Adrien smiled. Bridgette had mentioned how much she liked this online designer's style, and how she hoped she could make her dress. He still laughed at the memory of when Gabriel Agreste's favorite model, and the fiancee of his only nephew told him she wanted someone else to design her wedding dress. He almost lost the composure that characterized the designer. But the girl was stubborn, so she got what she wanted in the end. It was fun to see the exchange. He remembered how he and Félix stood in the background, suppressing emotions as Gabriel stared wide-eyed at the girl.

 **A: That's great Bri! Are you meeting with her soon?**

 **B: Yeah. Today actually!**

 **A: Fantastic!**

A few minutes passed without response, so he put the phone aside. He started remembering the relationship between his cousin and the girl. They had meet in high school, where Bridgette developed a crush on Félix. On the other hand, the blond didn't like her, which wasn't surprising, as it he didn't like people in general. Though, Adrien always thought they were meant to be. He even played low-key matchmaker, inviting Bridgette to his house whenever Félix was in, using his need of tutoring as an excuse. Of course, the first times, the older Agreste would huff and leave whichever room they were in, but slowly he warmed up to the girl, and even slower, he fell in love with her. It was painful to watch, but it was worth to see the results.

 **B: Adrien, you work at a Starbucks at** **Boulevard des Capucines, right?**

 **A: Yeah, why?**

 **B: Oh, it's just that i'm meeting her there. Apparently it's close to her college.**

 **A: Really? Then maybe I can meet her.**

 **B: That would be great! That way you can help me out while Mel arrives. You know she's always late.**

 **A: Sure, whatever you need.**

 **B: Thanks! See you at three.**

After sending a cat emoji as a response, he turned off his phone, and continued his reading.

After a while, he got bored, and looked around the store to find something that was needed to do. Unfortunately for him, Rose had taken care of the few things left to do. So he turned to being bored again.

Three o'clock couldn't arrive soon enough.

* * *

Three o'clock arrived way too fast.

Her last classes passed in a blur, and suddenly, the bluenette was making her way over the coffee shop. She called Lila, to see if there was any arrangement she needed to make before she could meet with the client, getting a negative response. _"Don't worry Mari, everything's fine"_ the brunette said. _"Hey, props to you girl! I thought you were going to flip out or something"_

The bluenette raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Flip out? Why would I flip out? Bridgette seems like a lovely girl, and I really doubt she's related some way with Chloe Bourgeois."

 _"Oh. You, you don't know?"_

"Don't know? Lila you're scaring me. What should I know?" the designer said, as she arrived to the establishment.

 _"Mari, you're dressing-"_

"Bridgette Astruc!" The designer exclaimed, opening her mouth wide-open.

The woman in the counter, who was chatting with the barista, turned around at the mention of her name.

"Hey! You must be Marinette" she said enthusiastic, as she approached the girl with a hug. Marinette was surprised by the action, stiffening at the sudden intrusion, but returned the hug.

"It's so nice to meet you! I've got to say, I fell in love with your style as soon as i discovered your page. You are incredible!" Bridgette said, as she broke the hug.

Marinette stared at her, starstruck. Bridgette Astruc, one of the main faces of the Agreste brand, though she was incredible. She couldn't help but stutter. "T-thank you! T-that means a lot to me"

The woman didn't seem to care. "No worries girl. You deserve every compliment someone gives you" She gave her a smile, before clasping her hands together. "Well, how about we order the coffee, and then we can sit down and talk" Marinette nodded enthusiastically, and the pair walked towards the counter.

The model leaned over the counter. "So, as I was telling you, I want a venti mocha frappuccino, and a muffin. Please darling?"

The blonde smirked at her. "Sure Ms. Astruc. Anything else?" he said in a serious tone.

Bridgette furrowed her brows. "Ms. Astruc? Why would call me that? Adrien, i know you since you were in middle school. I'm marrying your cousin-almost-brother. Sure, I know you're at work, but there's no need of formalities. Plus, you know that's my mother."

Marinette widened her eyes, and smiled satisfactorily. _'Adrien. So that's his name. Why would Alya wouldn't tell me? It's a really common nam-'_

 _Oh_

 ** _OH_**

 ** _'OH MY GOD'_**

 _'Alya is so dead'_

* * *

 **Ohh, Mari knows now. And Adrien is mortified as hell right now. This will mess up Alya's plan a little bit, but only on schedule matter. Well, this only makes things faster for her. And we got Bridgette! Who by the way, would get along with Adrien so well. And we're getting Melody next!**

 **Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with yet another chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay, but unfortunately, for the next three weeks the schedule of two chapters a week will be messed up. I'm currently on the final month and it's full of projects, work, and exams. But as soon as June 13th arrives, I won't have to deal with that till next semester! As always, I want to thank everyone for showing their support as favorites, follows and reviews. You guys are the best.**

* * *

Adrien was mortified.

In less than ten minutes, his cover had been blown. And badly, judging by the expression of the bluenette, who opened her mouth and closed it several times, before sputtering an excuse and running to the bathroom. Bridgette looked at the direction the girl had escaped with a raised brow."Ok, what just happened?"

The blond slapped his forehead. "What happened is that you just made my identity public, that's what"

The woman looked at him, confused. "That I made your identity public? But I thought it was already public! Didn't you say that you didn't care that people knew that you are Adrien Agreste?"

"Well, I said that. But Marinette Dupain-Cheng isn't 'people' " He said, as it was an obvious thing.

"Ok, you're right but-" Bridgette stopped dead on her tracks. She crossed her arms, with an expectant expression on her face. "How do you know her name?"

 _'Oh crap'_ he thought. _'Now you blew your cover without help. Idiot'_ He smiled at his friend, nervously. "You said her name when she got in?" He said, more like a question than an affirmation.

"Yeah right. Now mister you'll have to tell me everything. With details."

Adrien sighed. "Fine. Just let me tell Rose I'm taking a break." He turned around, before being stopped by the model. "Wait!" She said, grabbing his wrist. "Can you also bring me my order?"

Five minutes later, they were sitting in a table, as the woman sipped on her cup. "So, care to start?"

"Well, it all started on Tuesday. She came in, looking tired as hell, and ordered a Venti Mocha Frappuccino and a chocolate muffin" Bridgette smirked, mockingly. "There hasn't been many people, ok?" The blond rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she looked tired as hell, and seemed like she needed something to cheer her up, so, I wrote a pick up line on her cup." he said, whispering the last part.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I wrote a pick up line in her cup" he repeated, louder for her to hear.

"Adrien!" The model exclaimed, chuckling. "Tell me more!"

"Well, as I said, that happened on Tuesday. On Wednesday, she came again, and she looked even tired than the day before-"

"So you wrote another line?" Bridgette questioned, interrupting the boy.

"Yeah. She did blushed the three times, so that must indicate something" Adrien replied, rubbing his chin.

"Wait, three? She came in again yesterday? Boy, she must really like coffee. Or you" the woman said, muttering the last part, that went unnoticed by the blond. "Well, is there anymore you need to add? So that I can start to analyze the situation"

"Yes. On Wednesday, I meet Nino's girlfriend, Alya Césaire, who turned out to be Marinette's roommate. She told me that she thought my lines were endearing, and advised me to wear a nametag with an alias or she would 'freak out'. When I asked her why, she said it was because she admired my dad, though I don't think that's the only reason. Anyway, yesterday and today, I wore my tag with Chat Noir on it, so that she wouldn't know my real name. Unfortunately, my dear Bridgette, you have blown my cover."

The model looked regretful. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She sighed. "Well, to make it up to you, I'll give you my advice: act like nothing happened." Adrien looked at her, confused. "Look, first of all, the girl must feel pretty embarrassed right now, so it'll be better not to tease her about it. Second of all, you don't really know the motives of why she freaked out. Maybe she did got nervous because she admires Gabriel. What you're going to do is take her order, make her drink, and write on her cup the line I know you planned since yesterday. Now go to the counter and let's wait for her to come out, Ok?" The blond nodded and stood up, ready to leave. "And Adrien, do you like her?" The alluded blushed. "That's all I need. Go!"

As the boy took the order of a man that had arrived the store, Bridgette smiled. _'This boy's getting somewhere. He just needs a little push'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette was in the bathroom, freaking out.

She just couldn't believe it! Adrien Agreste, _the_ _Adrien Agreste_ , had been her barista for the past days. He had seen her in one of her worst states: coffeeless. He had wrote pick up lines on her cups. He had winked at her. _Adrien Agreste had been flirting with her for the past days._

 _'Oh my god'_

Once she got into the bathrooms, she called Alya. After sending her to voicemail a couple times, the blogger finally answered.

 _"Hey Mari, what's up?"_ The brunette said, through the line.

"You're the worst best friend in the entire world"

 _"Woah, that's a little harsh."_

"This is no time for joking around Alya. Why didn't you tell me?" The bluenette asked.

 _"Didn't tell you? What did I not tell you? Marinette, you're not making any sense."_

"How could you have not told me that the cute barista is Adrien Agreste?!"

 _"..."_

"That's what I thought! If you had told me you could have saved me a lot of embarrassment, you know? Not only did I freak out in front of him, but also Bridgette Astruc! Do you have an idea what it feels like to embarrass yourself, not only in front of your childhood crush, but your favorite model? Do you?!"

 _"Girl, you need to chill"_

"I need to chill? Don't tell me I need to chill!" The designer exclaimed. "What am I going to do? Might as well cancel the order, to avoid further embarrassment. But what if she then thinks I'm unprofessional and tells Gabriel? What if he then tells that to other designers? Then my career will be over and I'll never be at Fashion Week!"

 _"See? This is exactly why I didn't tell you. You always jump to the worst case scenario. Now, I need you to breath, Ok?"_

Even though her friend couldn't see her, the designer slightly nodded, humming a response. She inhaled and exhaled a couple times. _"When you're done freaking out, you're going to check yourself in wherever you can, and going to walk out like nothing happened. You're going to sit with Bridgette, and you're going to get to an agreement on the dress, Ok?"_ Marinette sighed. _"Listen girl, this is a huge opportunity, and you deserve it. Don't screw it up, Ok?"_

The bluenette giggled. "Don't worry. I won't"

 _"Great. I have to go, but I'll see you when you get home so you can tell me everything."_

After saying their goodbyes, the designer stared at herself in the mirror. _'You can do this Mari'_ she thought, confident. She sighed, and left the bathroom, with her head up. She spotted the table were the model was sitting in, and made a gesture to tell her she was going to order. She received a smile and a nod. Then, she made her way over the counter where she ordered the same thing she had ordered on Tuesday: a Venti Mocha Frappuccino and a chocolate muffin. She paid, and walked towards the other side of the counter to wait for her drink. Once she got it, along with the usual smirk of the blond, she did what she never thought she could: She winked at him, and made her way over her table.

 _'OH MY GOD, DID I JUST DO THAT?!"_ She looked over her shoulder in the boy's direction, only to see his face in a crimson red, as his mouth opened and closed constantly. This gave her a little bit more confidence, so she smirked at him. Once she sat down, she checked the cup, to see if he had left anything written. He had.

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

The designer felt her cheeks heat up.

She looked up, to face the model, who smiled warmly at her. "So, you want to start now?" she said.

Marinette nodded. "Sure! How about you first tell me what you want, and then I'll do the rest."

"Great. So I was thinking-" Bridgette started, before being interrupted by someone rushing in the store.

"I'm sorry I'm late! What did I miss?"

The woman sighed. "Nothing, we were barely starting" she then proceeded to face the bluenette. "Mari, this is my agent and best friend, Melodie Zag"

* * *

 **That's all for today's chapter! What did you think? How will the story between these two lovebirds will develope? You'll see next!**

 **Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back**

* * *

"Mari, this is my agent and best friend, Melodie Zag"

The woman waved to the bluenette enthusiastically. "Hey! It's so nice to meet you!" Then, she proceeded to sit on the chair next to her friend. "So, what are we doing first?" she asked the designer, expectant.

"Um, Bridgette was going to tell me what she wanted, and then I was going to show her what I had in mind" She answered, nervously playing with the hem of her blouse.

"Great! I got here just in time to bring your notebook Bri, after all, you left it in my office. Really, you need to pay more attention" The blonde said, as she took opened her purse and grabbed a red notebook with black polka dots. She handed it to the older bluenette, who rolled her eyes as she took it. "I'm not that distracted" she huffed, making Melodie snort. "Of course you aren't. You just simply have been leaving this along with important paperwork all around the building over the past month. Bri, I know you are over the moon after he proposed, believe me when I say we all are, but you need to focus more" The model sighed. "Ok, I'll try to put more attention. But it's just that I'm still in shock, I mean, you know how much he took to ask me out. I thought he would propose on our deathbeds." The blonde snorted. "And he would have, if Adrien hadn't given him that heartfelt speech"

The women laughed as they shared anecdotes, while Marinette watched the exchange, amused. Here they were, two of the most influential people in Paris, giggling like teenagers when they talked about boys. How did she know that? Well, let's say that in her slumber parties she and Alya didn't necessarily discussed how to end global warming. Instead of interrupting, she let the pair have their moment, feeling less intimidated than before. Seeing them behave in such a human behavior remembered Marinette that they were people, not a show.

Finally, the pair remembered where they were and stopped their chatter, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry Marinette. I guess we got slightly out of topic" Bridgette said. The designer smiled. "No problem. Now, how about we get started?" The model nodded and as she disposed herself to talk, Marinette interrupted her. "Sorry but, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The model shook her head. "Perfect! So first of all, I want to know special stuff that reminds you of him. Something that when you see it on the street, your mind immediately brings you to him,"

The woman smiled tenderly. "Cats. Black cats in specific. Grey, but it's a light grey. Rain. Books, mainly classics. Someone with bad luck. High rooftops. Espresso." She sighed. "There's many more, but those are the ones that characterize him the best."

Marinette looked up from her notebook, where she wrote everything Bridgette had said. "Ok. So, the next question is if the wedding is going to be in an open or closed space"

Melodie intervened. "They haven't decided yet, but it will be most likely outdoors, since it will be this summer"

"Excellent! You already answered my next question. So to end with the questions and proceed with you telling me what you want, do you have any theme or will it be a normal wedding?"

The women shared a look. "Actually, that is what comes with the 'what I want' part" She took a sip of her cup before opening her notebook. In the selected page, a diagram could be seen, and the main square said: 'Lucky Charm Wedding'. As it developed, lots of notes about different wedding stuff were written across the sheet. What was different about wasn't just the title, but the state of the notebook, as it looked at least 10 years old. It had stains and it looked deteriorated, plus the calligraphy had lots of hearts and doodles, like written by a couple of middle schoolers.

"So, as you know, the wedding will be in the summer. Felix and I haven't decided yet if it will be in the woods or in the beach, or in his parent's house, but that's the last thing. It will be hot for sure, so I was thinking no sleeves. The colors will be black and red, as they are kind of symbolic, so maybe we can do something with that, and against contrary beliefs, it won't be a big wedding, as we're just inviting our family and close friends, so it will be of about one hundred and fifty people. Something I would really like in any form during the wedding is black cats and ladybugs." She then proceeded to talk about the wedding plans, while Marinette wrote furiously on her notebook, trying to catch everything. Melodie noticed the struggle of the girl and put a hand on her friend's mouth, to shut her up. "Bri, give the girl a rest. How about instead of her having to write everything about the wedding, she takes a picture of the plans? That way she will have them at every time"

Bridgette moved the blonde's hand to the table. "That's a good idea. Do you agree Mari?"

The designer nodded. "Yes! It's easier for me to carry it in my phone. Besides, my hand is really tired right now"

She took the photo, and put her phone in her pocket. Meanwhile, Melodie got a call. She looked at them apologetically and answered. "Hey Gabriel, what's up?" she said, and paused to listen to the person in the line. Marinette on the other hand, was freaking out inside. Someone who was a meter apart from her was talking with Gabriel Agreste. _The_ Gabriel Agreste. Her biggest idol since she was a child.

The blonde established a discussion through her phone. "Do I really have to go right now? I'm doing something important" she searched for her friends gaze and smiled. "What could be important? I'm helping your favorite model and future niece-in-law with the stuff for her wedding, that's important!" She rubbed her temples, exasperated. "I don't care what happened in post-production- Wait. What happened in post-production?" she said in a worried tone. "Gabriel Agreste, why can't you check stuff before approving it? This is the third time this month! You're as absent-minded as Bridgette" The alluded huffed, offended. "Don't worry, I'll be there in 15 minutes" The blond said and hung up. "I'm sorry Bri, but you know how he is. He doesn't know crap about technology and he sent the wrong ad to everyone who was supposed to publish it. I have to go, but I'll try to come back as soon as I can. " She then turned around to face the designer. "Goodbye Marinette. It was so nice to meet you" she grabbed her stuff and walked towards the door, stopping midway, and turned around. "Bye Adrien, see you at dinner" And with that she exited the building.

An awkward silence filled the store. Bridgette was the one to break it. "So, Mari, can I ask you why you ran to the bathroom when we were ordering?"

The bluenette blushed deeply. "I was hoping we could forget that, but to be honest with you, I was a little bit overwhelmed" The woman raised a brow. "Ok, I was a lot overwhelmed. It's just that, I honestly didn't know I am designing a dress for you! I mean, I only knew your name was Bridgette. So when I saw you here, I was really surprised"

The model smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm really normal." She made a pause. "Even though, I think that my appearance wasn't the only surprise" She said, glancing to the blond barista.

Marinette's face went redder. "W-well, y-yeah. I w-was also s-surprised t-to know that Adrien Agreste is m-my barista"

"Why?" Bridgette asked. "You can tell me if you want to, I won't tell him"

The designer sighed. "It all started on Tuesday. I came in here since I had pulled off an all-nighter, and I was exhausted. I ordered my coffee and all, and when I got it, I had a cheesy pick-up line in my cup. The same thing happened on Wednesday and Thursday, but I didn't check his tag till Thursday. When I did, it said 'Chat Noir' which is obviously not his name. Then today, I knew his real name, and it freaked me out" she sighed. "It's just so surreal for me that the son of my favorite designer and my middle school through high school crush flirted with me through my Starbucks orders"

"Oh, so you had a crush on him! That explains it." She paused, reflecting. "But how didn't you recognize him?"

"I knew him from fashion magazines, so when he stopped modeling, my approach kind of drifted apart. I never liked gossip magazines, and with college and the store, I don't take the time to read them, so I didn't know what he looked like now. He hasn't changed much, but he is different, and I was extremely tired when I came, so my brain wasn't functioning as always"

The model chuckled. "Well, I'll give you an advice. Don't let it bother you. You obviously haven't exactly grown of the high school crush, but now you have a chance. So act like you would act with any other boy you like. That way, things will run in a normal pace"

Marinette smiled. "Thank you Bridgette!"

The woman was about to answer, when, the door opened abruptly. A tall, blond man walked towards the counter, dressed in all black and grey. He arrived, and before Adrien could speak, he ordered. "A black espresso, please" he said, in a monotone voice

The barista rolled his eyes. "Sure Félix. Anything else?"

* * *

 **Look, I'm so sorry for taking this long, but this month has been wild. I've made around 10 projects, 5 guides for exams I didn't had to present, finished all my books and notebooks, and god knows how much more. The conclusion, I had a writer's block for three weeks. Now, that this year is done, I can go back to writing more often.**

 **I want to thank all of you for waiting so long. It truly means a lot for me that even when I was gone, people still cared to leave their support in any way. You guys are great.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with another chapter!**

 **Ok, even if you don't believe it, I'm truly sorry for my disappearance these past weeks, but I seriously had no inspiration for writing. Every line I wrote would get erased, and to be honest, writing Félix was one of my biggest issues. And he's not in the chapter for that long! Anyway, I really want to thank everyone who waited patiently and didn't freak out, because believe me, I totally would have. One of my biggest inspirations, if not THE biggest, was seeing the number of follows and favorites, and re-reading your comments. As a writer, I assure you that any kind words you leave are enough to leave us smiling.**

 **Well, without further ado, let's go to the actual chapter!**

* * *

The barista rolled his eyes. "Sure Félix, anything else?"

Marinette's eyes widened. _'Did Félix Agreste just entered the store? What is it today? Day of surprising Marinette with all of her idols?'_ She thought, and returned her attention to the blonds in the counter.

"Wow Adrien, such low level of courtesy you show to your clients. No wonder you don't get lots of customers" Félix said, with a mocking expression, resulting in Adrien rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Will that be all Mr. Agreste?" he said in a sarcastic tone, that his cousin didn't notice or didn't care. "See? It wasn't that hard." The older Agreste paused. "That will be all"

His cousin charged him and told him his order would take a few minutes, to which the blond turned around and walked towards the table his fiancée was on. The woman looked at the man fondly, and gave him a peck on the lips once he sat down, while the designer looked at him with a mixture of fear and admiration. The way he presented himself was intimidating, and the bluenette felt smaller and smaller by the second.

Once the male arrived to the table, he sat down in the chair that the woman's best friend once occupied. He extended his hand to Marinette with a tint of disdain, while the girl simply shook it completely intimidated. "H-hello sir" she stuttered. "My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

The blond retread his hand. "I know. I'm Felix Agreste, but you probably knew that already" the designer nodded, shyly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Marinette, Bridgette has said very complimenting things about your work. Sadly, I have not had the time to check out said designs myself, but due to my fiancée's comments, I trust for you to do a magnificent work" He looked around, with no emotion in his face. "You surely must, as for Bridgette to choose you over my uncle"

Those words made Marinette feel a mixture of emotions. First, she felt proud of herself. Having the opportunity of getting the best fashion designer in the world to make her dress, Bridgette had chosen _her._ Then, as she was used to, she started to overthink everything, and realized the standards she had been put on. She _had_ to be better than the Gabriel Agreste. So, of course, she froze in her spot for a couple of seconds before realizing she had to say something.

"I-I will do my best" She managed to stutter out.

"Good." He stood up and helped his fiancée to do so. "Sadly, Bridgette and I are required at the office. But it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Dupain" He extended his hand and the designer shook it. "It was a pleasure to meet you too Mister Agreste"

"Call me Félix"

"Likewise" the bluenette responded, before realizing what she had said. "Not that you call me Félix, because that's your name, not mine, plus it would be really odd for me to be called Félix. Not that it's an odd name, it's pretty common around here, but also a really nice name and…" she stopped herself before spitting more rambling "What I initially meant was that, you can call me Marinette."

Bridgette had a hand on her mouth, trying to mute chuckles, while Félix looked unamused. "Sure" He walked to the counter, where Adrien gave him his drink.

The model embraced the girl in a hug. "It was great to meet you Mari! If you ever need anything, you have my number" She said. "And don't worry about Adrien, he's a very laid-back guy. Well, who am I kidding, he's a huge dork" The girls separated and bid their goodbyes, and the couple left the establishment.

Marinette found herself in an awkward situation, so she simply turned her attention to pick out her stuff to head out. She walked to the door, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around to face Adrien, who was nervously rubbing a hand behind his neck. "G-goodbye" he stuttered. This made Marinette forget all of her stress, as she smiled sweetly at him. "Goodbye Adrien" she said, and walked through the door.

Once she got out of the establishment, she texted Alya she had finished her appointment, and asked her if she needed anything. She shortly got a response, that told her to bring lots of chocolate, as something had happened to Lila, and she needed everyone's support.

Marinette looked at her phone concerned. Lila was someone strong, always full of positivity and determination. It was really hard to knock her down. So for her to be in need of lots of chocolate, which was a substance that she only ate in excess when she felt down, well, it worried her.

She went to the closest supermarket and bought lots of different types of chocolates, such as Nutella, ice cream and cake. The store clerk gave her a weird look, but she simply ignored him and payed for her stuff. Once she was finished with that, she went to her apartment, where she packed a pajama, her bathroom essentials, and a change of clothes for the next day, as in their group of close friends it was an unspoken rule that whenever someone needed moral support, they would do a sleepover in the affected's house, or apartment, to be there for her at every instant.

On the way to Lila's apartment, Mari wondered what would have her friend depressed. It wouldn't be any familiar matter, as it was small. Both her parents where only child's, and so was she. She had lost her grandparents long before, and her parents where perfectly fine. It couldn't be of romantic relationship wise either, as she didn't had a partner, nor was interested in anybody at the time. The only solution was either school or work related, and neither of those were better. Lila was so passionate about everything she did, and such passion had a risk of a severe breakdown if the result was failure.

She arrived to the apartment complex where Lila lived. It was rather fancy, located in one of the best zones in Paris, and with her job at the store, plus a small side-job as a publicist to some small business of the city and her parents help, she could easily afford living there. She knocked the door and was received by Alix, one of her high school best friend's. "I brought the chocolate" the designer said, motioning to the bags she was carrying, and her pink haired friend let her in. Mylène, another friend, was in the kitchen, and she helped her to put the ice cream in the freezer. Finally, she asked for and explanation.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's just that one of the restaurants she was working with had to close due to lack of customers" Alix said "But you know Lila. Since she was their publicist she thinks is her fault, but really, it wasn't that good. The food was horrible, the personal were all assholes, including the owners, and the place was a mess. But she thought she could do something"

Marinette felt bad for her friend. She had in mind which restaurant it was, and Alix was right, it was pretty shitty. But Lila did an amazing work and customers were coming in, but of course that couldn't last long. _'Well, I guess the only thing we could do is be there for her"_ she thought as she walked to the girls room, where she was curled up in a blanket. Lots of used tissues were scattered around her bed, and Alya was rubbing her back and telling her encouraging things.

She got closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey Lila" she said in a sweet tone. "How are you doing?"

The brunette sniffled. "Better"

"Great!" Alya said enthusiastically, hoping to cheer the sobbing girl up.

"Would you want me to tell you what happened today at the meeting? It's a really long story" Marinette said. The publicist nodded. "How about we go to the living room with the rest? That way everyone can hear it" Lila seemed a little reluctant to move. "I brought chocolate"

Needless to say she practically jumped out of bed.

Once they were all in comfortable clothes and places, with a bowl of chocolate ice cream each, they all turned their attention to Marinette, who felt a little overwhelmed by the attention.

"Now Mari, Alya has told us you have something you haven't told us and I want to know everything, so will you please be nice enough to not skip anything? Alix said.

The alluded laughed. "Of course I won't" She paused, before starting to tell the story she had at least said three times that week. "It all started on Tuesday…"

* * *

 **So what did you thought? Was it a good comeback?**

 **Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with another chapter. This was supposed to be up since last week, but my internet stopped working. I already have the next chapter and will upload it whenever I have internet again. As always, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. You guys are the best!**

 **So, without further ado, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

"And then I came here"

After a long half hour, in which Alya helped her tell the story, the group of friends sitting in front of her were in awe. All of them had a shocked expression, with their mouths hanging open. Marinette looked at them, amused that even Alya, who knew most of the story, was surprised with the events of the day.

Silence filled the room, as the girls tried to process the information given to them. The designer let them have a moment, and pulled out her phone and checked her messages. She had one of her mom, congratulating her for the deal she landed. Juleka had also texted her, thanking her for the notes she had sent earlier with a guy that lived near her house. Finally, a text form Nathanaël, one of her best friends, asking if she was free the next day.

Her relationship with Nathanaël was… especial. They had meet in elementary school, and along with Alya and Nino, the four had been inseparable, up until Lycée, when Nino moved to the other side of the city, and had to go to another school. Slowly, the group separated, even though, the girls were always friendly with Nathanaël. He and Marinette relinked again when they shared the same drawing class. He had always been a great artist, and wanted to improve his abilities, and the girl thought it would be great for her designs.

They started to talk again, and even though their friendship wasn't as strong as it used to be, they were still really close. But something that had bothered the bluenette was that he was _too_ _shy._ Sure, he had always been an introvert, but with her it was a different type of shy, and Marinette just couldn't figure out why.

 _ **M: Sure! What do you want to do?**_

 **N: Well, there's an art exposition downtown. Maybe you want to go?**

 _ **M: Yeah! Send me the address and I meet you there.**_

 **N: Great. See u tomorrow.**

She then put her phone back in her pocket, and turned back to see her friends, who were slowly getting out of their state of shock. She mentally prepared herself for the attack of questions that were about to come. Once the girls started bombing her, she had to calm them down to understand what they were saying.

"Wow, you need to chill" she said, amused by her friends reactions. "Now, I'll let you ask one question per turn, ok? Alix, you go first"

"Ok, I want to know how in hell you didn't recognize him! We all remember your intense crush on him. It just doesn't make sense to me" the pink haired girl said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I do admit it's kind of weird. I mean, I was extremely surprised when I discovered it was him." The designer said, putting a hand on her chin. "But then again, remember that when he turned 18 he stopped modeling, and simply disappeared of the general media. Sure, actual photos of him must surely be around, but I have never seen them myself. Plus, remember how I am without my doss of caffeine. I wasn't paying attention on the fact that he reminded me of a famous past model, I just thought he was cute"

"Oh! Me next!" Mylène said excitedly "Tell us about Félix and Bridgette! We all have been obsessed with them since Lycée" And it was true. Ever since Bridgette had made her first public appearance, they all have been obsessed with her. And after an interview in which the model blushed after being asked about her employer's nephew, well, the combined shipping of five teenage girls was intense.

"Bridgette was so sweet" Marinette said, smiling. "She was really nice and down to earth. Félix on the other hand, was… distant. He wasn't mean, but he was really formal" She trembled lightly as she remembered the cold blue eyes of the blond. "Nevertheless, you could really see the love between them. How she looked at him, and the way he would held her tightly. They may not be the most affective couple in the world, but anyone can look at them and see they are made for each other"

The girls all awed at their friends description of their OTP.

At last, was Lila's turn to interrogate her friend. "So Mari" the brunette started "What are you going to do now?"

That question caught the bluenette out of guard. What was she going to do?

"I, haven't thought about it." the designer sighed. "I guess I'll just let things flow and then make a plan along the way"

Alya arched a brow. "Marinette letting things flow? Girl are you ok?"

"I´m fine. But it's just that there's no way to see were this is going to go. I mean, for all that I know he'll just stick to writing stuff in my cup, or maybe he'll stop doing it. I know I usually plan ahead, but this is something that's not in my entire control. And to be honest, it's kind of relieving"

Her friends looked at each other and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're not freaking out" Alya said. "And I agree with you. You have to roll with the flow"

"So, who wants to watch a movie now?" Lila said, clapping her hands together. "How about we watch Flipped?"

Alix groaned. "We have watched that movie like a million times! I want to see some action" she looked around to see the unamused faces of the group. "Ugh, fine. But can we at least watch another romantic movie? I'm tired of that freaking sycamore tree"

"We can watch 'Me before you'. It came out this year but I hadn't see it, so I got it on ITunes."

The group all agreed and started the screening of the movie, not before grabbing more ice cream and a box of tissues each, recommendation made by Mylène, who was the only one who had watched it.

Two hours after, once it was over, a big pile of tissues had appeared in the middle of the room. Five weeping girls were sitting in front of the TV, and three ice cream containers laid empty on the living room's table.

"How could he do that?!" Alix exclaimed. "They were in love and he just screwed it all"

Marinette snorted in a tissue. "There's no love in this world"

"He's an _pezzo di merda_!"

The girls laughed. "Well, we now need something to shake all this sadness off" Alya said, her voice trembling a little. "Alix, why don't you choose the movie now?"

The pink-haired smiled devilish. "Yes! Lila give me the remote"

And the group continued their slumber party.

* * *

 **More characters! This time we got Alix and Mylène, plus character development!**

 **Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with another chapter! Look, as I'm writing this, I don't know how much time has happened since I last updated, so I'm sorry if this is delayed. As always, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story. You guys make my day.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

The next day, after she and Alya left Lila's apartment, Marinette focused in designing more stuff for the store. She was surprised on how the store was growing so fast, and was sure that if everything with Bridgette went okay, it would become huge. All of this, plus school, was slowly becoming too much for her, so she was starting to consider to hire someone else for the business, maybe one of the freshmen at school. She knew how expensive living in Paris as a college student was, and knew of some of them who needed the money.

She spent the afternoon working, till her alarm rang, indicating her to get ready to meet Nathanaël at the art gallery. She put on a simple outfit and barely not make-up, grabbed her purse and walked to the door, saying goodbye to Alya as she passed next to her.

"Wow, where are you going?" The blogger asked.

"Oh, with Nathanaël to an art gallery. Why?"

"You're going out with Nath? Oh I get it, you're going to pass close to Adrien to make him jealous right?"

"What? No! We're going as friends you know I don't think of him like that" she checked her phone, seeing it was getting late. "I have to go now, bye!"

Alya sighed. "Sure, you don't think about him like that, but does he?"

* * *

After around fifteen minutes, Marinette arrived to the place Nathanaël had told her about. It was a very fancy building, and the people going in looked like they were rich. Suddenly, she felt underdressed, but she couldn't go to change her outfit now, so she suck it up and walked towards the entrance.

Once she got closer, she saw her friend waiting at the door. His long red hair was covering his face as he looked down to his phone. He looked so hooked up to whatever was on his device, that Marinette felt the urge to scare him. She walked up to him slowly so he wouldn't notice, and located behind him. "Hey Nath!" she exclaimed, startling the guy, who jumped and grabbed his chest.

"God Mari, why would you do that?"

"Just because" she answered as she tried to stifle her giggles with her hand.

The redhead looked at her sweetly, with an adoration the girl didn't notice, before changing his expression. "S-so, do we go in?" He said motioning to the door. The designer smiled, "We go in" She said, and the pair entered the building.

* * *

Adrien was bored, again.

His father had asked him to cover for him at some art gallery inauguration, apparently from the city's most prestigious art school. As he was almost sure somebody had said, the exhibition consisted in the senior's masterpieces, something of a final job. Surely, they were mostly pretty amazing, but he was not an art enthusiast, unlike his father.

He had spotted Félix and Bridgette some time ago, but they were soon busy with all of the people congratulating them of their engagement, so he couldn't be with them. And with that, he was alone.

He walked around, finding some people he knew from his years modeling, all of them asking the question Adrien dreaded. _"Why did you quit?"_

He would always answer the same thing. Sometimes in other words, but always the same point. "Oh, you know, I wanted to focus on other things"

And it was true, he did wanted to focus on other things, but that wasn't the only reason. But of course, he wasn't going to get in a discussion about all of the troubles the fashion industry had caused him with people who lived out of it.

He walked around, and found some chairs. He sat down and checked his phone. He only had a text from Nino, asking him how he was doing.

 _ **A: I'm bored af. SOS**_

 **N: Srry bro. Alya called, wants me 2 go over.**

 _ **A: Her house? Is Marinette there?**_

 **N: Nope. She's out with someone.**

 _ **A: Someone? Who?**_

 **N: Tell u in 5.**

He closed the conversation and checked his email, while waiting for the response. But he couldn't tear his mind off of her. With who could she be with? And why? Didn't she like him? _'Don't be stupid Adrien, she never gave you any indication of liking you'_ he thought. Then his phone buzzed.

 **N: Dude, don't want 2 ruin ur day, but u're screwed.**

 _ **A: What? Why?**_

 **N: She's with this guy we all met in elementary, who's been in love with her for YEARS!**

 _ **A: Well that's a lot of time.**_

 **N: Yup, but Alya said not 2 worry. Apparently ur girl's blind.**

 _ **A: If that's the case, poor dude.**_

 **N: Yeah, Nath's a cool guy.**

 _ **A: Thanks for the info bro, I'll let you with Alya**_

 **N: Bye dude, take care.**

Adrien put his phone in his coat's pocket, and looked around, searching for his cousin in order to say goodbye, when he spotted a very familiar bluenette in the crowd. _'Looks like today's my lucky day'_ he thought as he walked to the girl.

* * *

Marinette and Nathanaël made their way into the crowd. They walked around the gallery, observing all of the beautiful paintings. All types of art movements were represented in there. From cubism to romanticism, the designer was captured by how amazing they were. They all captured some kind of feeling, reflected perfectly in every stroke.

The pair walked around, not exchanging a word. But sound wasn't necessary. The two shared a strong connection due to their passion for art. Sure, they each represented it in different ways, but the love for this was there.

Around the end of the exhibition, certain painting took Marinette's attention. She got closer, to examine the portrait, and discovered that the girl in the piece was her. She was sitting under a tree, a beautiful dress she recognized from her wardrobe, and she looked extremely focused in a notebook, her tongue sticking out, like she did when she was concentrated.

The painting left her without words. It was enchanting, capturing exactly what she was like when she designed. But who could have done such beautiful piece? She checked the author, surprised by the name on the plaque.

 _Belladonna by Nathanaël Kurtzberg_

She turned around to face the now nervous artist, who was playing anxiously with his hands, facing the ground. "Look, I know I shouldn't have painted you with your permission, and I understand if you think it's creepy and never want to talk to me again, But-"

The red haired was interrupted by the abrupt hug of the girl. He was stiff at first, but soon returned the hug.

"I love it" the bluenette whispered. "I'm not angry, I feel flattered." She broke the hug and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Really Nath, it's perfect"

Nathanaël blushed furiously. "T-thank you Mari. It means a lot"

The bluenette smiled, and suddenly felt a hand touching her shoulder. She turned around to face the stranger, finding instead someone very, very familiar.

"Adrien?"

* * *

 **Poor tomato, he's getting cockblocked. But don't worry, he'll have his happy ending, just not right now.**

 **Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with another chapter. I know, I said I would upload more often, but life has been pretty crazy right now. I'm currently in my last year of junior high, that would be freshman in some places, and there's so many things I need to do. As always, I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed the story, you guys are the best.**

 **So without further ado, let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

"Adrien?"

The blond smirked at the girl's reaction. "Marinette, hi! What a surprise to see you here" he said, ignoring the red head. "I didn't see you as someone who comes to this things"

The alluded smiled, awkwardly. "I'm not, I just came here with my friend, Nathanaël" she said as she took a step back to stop blocking the artist, turning around to face him. "Nath, this is Adrien Agreste" she said, motioning to the guy. "Adrien, this is Nathanaël Kurtzberg, one of my best friends"

The boys shook hands, and exchange a look that Marinette couldn't figure out.

"So, Adrien" Mari said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, my father was invited to this thing, but he wasn't able to come, so he asked me to cover him" he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I must say though, that there are some amazing pieces of art around here. This one, for example, is beautiful" he said, signaling painting. "I would really like something like this on my apartment, might be good to give it a sensible air to tone down all of my comic posters"

Marinette's face lit up. "That's perfect! Nathanaël here is the painter!" she exclaimed excitedly, and turned around to face the redhead. "Nath, Adrien could be your first buyer!"

The alluded hesitated, but after looking at the designer's excited face, he gave up and agreed to sell the painting. Sure, he really loved it, but he loved the girl's proud face as he and Adrien set the deal even more. He knew damn well that she only saw him as a friend, a brother even, and of course that judging by how she acted around the blond, the circumstances put very clear to him that his chances were lowering by the second, but hey, what's bad about dreaming?

"Well," the blond started after finishing the arrangements. "I'll leave you two alone. Wouldn't want to crash on your date for too long"

He knew it wasn't a date, his friend's messages were very clear. But, a small part of him wanted the bluenette to reassure him that he had a chance. And boy she did.

Eyes widening, she nervously moved her hands around as a sign of negation. "No no no no no! Today it's not a date! I mean, technically every day it's a date, but that wasn't the definition I was going for. And I'm also not talking about fruit either, though that may be pretty obvious, but-"she stopped herself and took a few seconds to order her ideas. "What I originally meant is that we're just friends going out as friends, not more"

Adrien smiled sweetly at the girl's antics, and gave the painter a sorry look, who look pretty defeated. "Sorry for the confusion then, but still, I have to go now. Nino promised he would cook for me and Alya, and he's a pretty amazing cook so…"

Marinette and Nath exchanged a confused at the mention of their friends. "Wait, you said Alya and Nino?" the girl questioned.

"Um, yeah? Why?"

"We know them too! Alya's my roommate! She, Nino, Nath and I were best friends in elementary school"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of already knew that. Not the 'best friends since elementary' part, but the 'Alya is your roommate' part. Thought she told you that I'm Nino's roommate, I met her earlier this week"

' _God dammit Alya'_

By the look on the girl's face, the boys knew Adrien said something he shouldn't have said. "So, um, I have to go! Bye!" he exclaimed before rushing to the door.

An awkward silence formed between the friends, and was broken by Nathanaël, who asked her if she wanted to go to grab a cup of coffee. Of course that her mind immediately wandered to Starbucks, and consequently thinking on the runaway barista and his pick-up lines, and she slightly hoped that he would be there, waiting for her with a new line. _'What are you thinking? Of course he's not there, you just saw him. Now, focus on Nath, after all you came with him!'_ she thought.

"You know what? I'm not in the mood for coffee, what about we stop by my parent's? It's near here and they kind of miss you"

"Uh, Sure! Just, um, I saw my teacher at the end of the gallery, and I wanted to say hi. Why don't you come with me?" he said, glancing over her shoulder. She made a confused face, but the boy insisted for her to go with him. Estranged by his persistence, she turned her head to see what had caused him to plead for them to go away, and afterwards she wished she hadn't.

Adrien had not only haven't left yet, but was trapped into the embrace of some blonde girl that Marinette supposed had just got in. Sure, that was bad by itself, but once she saw the female's face, her blood boiled like it never had.

"Chloe" she muttered through clenched teeth, in a tone that made the red head flinch.

"Um, Mari, let's just go. I think there's another exit at the back-"

"No!" the designer exclaimed, abruptly. "We'll go through this one. There's nothing wrong with it, just someone" she said, whispering the last part. She then proceeded to grab the now red-face boy's wrist, and made her way through the crowd. They were almost out of the door, when they heard her.

"Oh! Marinette!"

The alluded sighed, dropping the boy's arm, and turned around. "Chloe! Hey!" she said, faking her smile. Nathanaël just gave her a small wave before looking to the ground.

"What are you doing here? I never thought you could come to one of this events!" the blonde said.

"I came here with Nathanaël here! He's one of the exhibitors" the bluenette answered, motioning to her friend.

"Hi! I'm Chloe Bourgeois! I'm the mayor's daughter" the girl said, extending her hand to Nathanaël.

"I know, we went to school together, for many years I might add." No sign of recognition. "Since elementary school through Lycée." Still nothing. "You made fun of my drawings and said I would starve to death because I wasn't talented and-"

"Yeah, yeah I remember!" Chloe said, mortified. "But I didn't said _that,_ you might just misinterpreted it"

"Oh no, pretty sure I quoted exact words" the redhead said, causing Marinette to put a hand on her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Anyway, this is Adrien Agreste, just in case you don't know. Adrikins, this is Marinette and Nathanaël"

"Uh, nice to see you again guys" Adrien said, awkwardly.

"Again? What do you mean again?"

This time, the designer intervened. "We just talked to him about five minutes ago. I've known him for a few days know, he's my barista at Starbucks." She said. "I though you knew, since you made all that fuss about you not wanting me to talk to him"

The girl's face went red of embarrassment, and the bluenette took it as her cue to leave before making a scene. "Well, it was nice to see you, but we kind of have to leave, so, see you on Monday!" she exclaimed, and the pair left the building.

"Well, that was awkward" Nathanaël said once after a while.

"Yep, but that's Chloe." Marinette added, sighing. "But let's forget about that and instead enjoy some good pastries" She smiled at the boy, who looked at her with pure love and adoration.

"Let's go"

* * *

 **I feel really bad I'm making Nath suffer, but I swear he'll get a happy ending. I kind of have an idea of whom I want him to be with, but who do you guys ship him with? I want to know. And also, thanks to IChatNotDealWithThis on AO3 for suggesting that Adrien should buy the painting. A great idea indeed!**

 **Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Crazy Fangirl here, with another chapter! There's a lot to talk about, but I'll leave it to the end. After all, I've left you waiting too long.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I hate lace"

Marinette contemplated at the half-made dress. After 2 months spent on designing, and another one spent on looking for and experimenting with different materials and fabrics, she was finally a month and a half in the actual process of making Bridgette Astruc's wedding dress. She had spent such a long time planning because she wanted the dress to be perfect. The model was an absolute delight of a person, and after spending a lot of time with her, the designer promised not only her client but herself, that she would create the perfect wedding dress.

As she submerged deep into her thoughts, Alya's arrival to her apartment passed unnoticed. The reporter said hi, as she put her stuff on top of the kitchen table. After receiving no response, she walked towards her roommate's study. "Oh my god. Marinette!" she exclaimed after she looked at the room. All kinds of supplies were lying on the floor. Pieces of fabric, crumpled pieces of paper, ribbons, and buttons and scissors were scattered all over, while the bluenette stood in a small neat spot.

Marinette looked up at the mention of her name. "Oh, hi Alya!" she said. "I didn't hear come in"

"I figured" the brunette responded, as she tried to look for a way to walk in. "Mari, you need to clean this up! There's so much trash around here!" she picked up a pair of scissors that were within her reach. "You have freaking blades on the floor! It's dangerous!"

Marinette shrugged. "I'll clean up soon, don't worry about me". Alya rolled her eyes. "Mari, I am worried about you. For the past 6 weeks, you've been under so much stress, between school and the dress" she sighed. "You need to go out and clear your mind"

The designer chuckled. "Thanks, Alya, but I have no time! I am having a really hard time with this part of the dress and I have to have it ready in three weeks, which is when I'll see Bridgette so I can make any adjustments necessary, and then, I have to get that done in a week so that the dress will be ready for the photoshoot. Plus, I have like 4 final projects I also need to work on, so I definitely not have time to go out" she tiptoed to the door, being really careful on not stepping on anything. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get something from my room"

Alya sighed. Her friend had been working non-stop, and she truly needed a break, but she just wouldn't listen to her. Frustrated, she sat on the couch and checked her phone for a few minutes.

Suddenly, she heard her Marinette's voice getting increasingly louder before the bluenette burst out of her bedroom. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT" she screamed, as she frantically ran around the place. Alya stood up and called her name, without response. She finally got her to stop when she stepped in front of her. "Marinette! What the fuck is going on?" she exclaimed as she grabbed the designer by the shoulders. "Girl, please. You really need to get out of the apartment, you're going insane!"

Marinette took a deep breath before speaking. "I just got a text from Bridgette. She invited me over to her house for a dinner party, and there's a lot of important people who are going to be there and I'm freaking out because I only have a day to mentally prepare myself not to faint when I get there" she said, not stopping once. "Please, help me"

Alya chuckled. "Don't worry, I got you"

And so they spent the rest of the day "preparing" Marinette for the party. They did facials, put on movies, and relaxed. Because having a nice day with her best friend was all the preparation she needed.

The next day, she felt confident and excited for the party. Bridgette texted her in the morning about taking Alya, who happily agreed. She went to school early in the morning, extremely thankful that she only had a couple classes. That way she had enough time to work on the dress for a little bit before she had to start to get ready. And so, when she came out of taking a shower, Alya was already there.

"Hey! Guess what?" the brunette said. "Nino's going too! And you know what that means" She wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner that made Marinette blush.

Ever since the exciting week where Marinette met too many of her idols, communication with Adrien was… limited. They would see each other whenever she went to Starbucks at the same time he was working, or sometimes when she went to Bridgette's and Felix's house and he happened to be there. But in either of those situations, there wasn't enough time for them to establish an actual conversation. Sure, he still wrote cheesy pickup lines in her cup, but he had yet to write his phone number. So if he did go to the party, there was a chance they could actually talk.

"Shut up," she said. "Let's focus on getting ready, we don't want to be late"

Once they were both done, they looked fucking amazing. Alya had chosen a black strapless jumpsuit and had straightened her hair, her make up complementing the outfit. Meanwhile, Marinette wore a dark red dress, with her hair in a bun and light makeup. They took a few photos before leaving the apartment, laughing and fantasizing about the incredible night they would have.

* * *

Bridgette Astruc's and Felix Agreste's house was nowhere short of amazing. Bridgette started modeling when she was sixteen and was now a household name, and Felix had been working with his uncle since fresh out of college. So together, they had been able to afford a beautiful new home.

And Marinette felt so intimidated.

"Alya, I don't think I can do this," she said as they stood under the threshold. "There's just so many things that can go wrong! On the other side of the door there are some of the biggest names in fashion and-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door swung open, revealing a smiling Bridgette, next to Felix, who had a smirk on his face. "Girls! So nice you came! Please come in" the woman said, moving from the door. "Just put your coats over here, and enjoy!"

Although she sported a smile, Alya could see the awkwardness her best friend was feeling. "Don't worry Mari, just breathe" she whispered to her. "Let's walk around and see if we recognize anyone"

And soon enough they did. Standing with Melody Zag, was Lila, talking to whom it seemed an executive at Gabriel Agreste's company. They approached them, and both responded enthusiastically. "Lila! we didn't know you were going to be here!" Marinette said, and the alluded chuckled in response. "Me neither! But Melody called me and asked if I wanted to come a few hours ago, and these kind of parties are always a great place to network"

Melody and Lila had bonded over the past few months, mostly about their careers. The blonde had become an unofficial menthor of the italian, helping her become a better agent and publicist. "But Mari, I heard that certain someone was also coming tonight," the brunette said, unintentionally imitating what Alya had done before.

The bluenette just rolled her eyes. "Not you too! Look, yes I would totally love it if something significant happened today, but there's also a chance that we may just talk about trivial things. I am not getting my hopes up and neither should you, ok?" her friends nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone want some-"

"Hello everyone!" Adrien said, as he approached them, Nino by his side. Marinette turned to face him, and by god, did he look hot.

"Adrien, hi!" she said, in a high-pitched voice. "How have you been?"

The man smiled. "Pretty good," he said. "College has been a little too tough on me lately, but nothing to worry about" The blonde was about to say something, before being cut off by a deep voice calling his name. He sighed, before turning around to face the man behind the voice, but Marinette wasn't able to distinguish anyone. Until he got closer.

"Dad, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mari, this is my father, Gabriel Agreste"

* * *

 **I'll go straight to the point: I fell out of the fandom. The past year and a half has been extremely stressful, and there was so much stuff I had to focus on, that I didn't have space for this. I did try to write, but I had no inspiration on me. But now, season 2 is on and I have more time, so I will be able to post more often. I promise I'll finish this story! Thank you so much for being so patient!**

 **Love ya!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with another chapter. Thanks for all the people who commented, followed favorited the story! It's great to be back!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mari, this is my father, Gabriel Agreste"

The bluenette's breath stopped. She suddenly felt small under the famous designer's gaze. "P-pleased to meet you sir" she stuttered, immediately cursing her nervousness. Gabriel scanned her, before giving a small nod as a greeting. "Same for me Miss Dupain-Cheng. It's certainly" he paused. "Interesting to finally meet the designer that my future niece-in-law has been obsessed with for the past few months"

Marinette immediately started blushing, but Gabriel either didn't notice or mind. "Did you make that dress yourself Miss Dupain?" he inquired the alluded swallowed nervously before replying. "Yes sir," she said, now more confident, "And please, call me Marinette"

Although his face had remained basically emotionless during the exchange, the bluenette saw that he was impressed. "Well, _Marinette,_ may I say you did a wonderful job. I can't wait to see what you're preparing for my dear Bridgette" he said.

The girl smiled at him. "Thank you Monsieur Agreste!" she replied, as she mentally freaked out. And against all odds, the designer smiled back. "Please, call me Gabriel"

Meanwhile, Adrien had been observing the exchange, completely dumbfounded. Sure it's not like his father was a robot, but he was really close. Seeing him act friendly towards someone he just met, was a first. Hell, even Nino still called him 'Monsieur Agreste'! So forgive him for looking at his dad like he had grown a second head.

"Mari!" Alya said, interrupting the conversation. "Lila said there's someone that she wants you to meet" the bluenette gestured to her friend she would be on her way, before turning to face the Agreste men. "I'm sorry, my agent needs me," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "It was really an honor to meet you Mo-Gabriel," she said, still processing the fact that one of her lifetime idols had asked her to call him by his first name. He in return extended his hand to shake hers. "My pleasure".

She then turned her attention to Adrien, who smiled warmly at her. "Well, I'll see you around?" she said, her hand still in the air. The blond took the opportunity, and grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. The girl's face went completely red, almost matching the color of her dress. He smirked at her reaction, and a stroke of confidence rushed through him. "Of course, my lady. Now go, we don't want to keep Alya waiting, do we?" Marinette shook her head and stuttered a last goodbye before rushing off.

Adrien was looking at the direction where the girl had disappeared in when he heard his father calling his name. "Yes?" he asked, turning around. Gabriel smiled at him. "So, son," he said, crossing his arms. "Is it safe to assume that you have a growing interest in Miss Dupain?"

Now it was Adrien's turn to turn red

"N-no! What m-makes you think that?" he stuttered. Instead of answering, the designer smirked at him in a mocking manner. "Don't worry son, I won't tell. But maybe you should"

Adrien covered his face, embarrassed. Gabriel chuckled, and the blond was seriously starting to freak out thanks to his dad's behavior. His face clearly showed his confusion, but the older Agreste didn't question him. "You know, she reminds me of your mother"

That caught the boy completely out of guard.

"Excuse me?" he said, a little too loud.

"Your mother was just as sweet and her smile was just as charming as that girl's" He raised his eyebrows, as he remembered his younger days, going to formal events with his wife, right when their company was just starting. "You did get her smoothness, though. Whenever she would flirt with me, I would turn into a stuttering mess" his face suddenly turned serious. "Adrien, if you ever feel like you've met someone special, don't lose any time, ok?" he said.

"Ok," the blond replied, smiling softly. "Now, if you excuse me, I will stop losing time" And after receiving an encouraging nod from his dad, he went on his way to find a certain bluenette.

* * *

Marinette was freaking out. Hard.

After muttering the worst goodbye ever, she quickly walked towards Alya and Lila. After her most recent interaction with the Agreste bloodline, she really needed her friends to help her reboot her mind. Once she finally found them, they were talking to Nino, and a girl she did not know, but somehow looked familiar.

"Hi, guys! I'm sorry I got caught up over there" she said, trying hard not to show her mental breakdown in front of a stranger. Alya laughed. "You didn't even realize we left!" she exclaimed. "But don't worry we get it"

Lila then caught her attention. "Mari, darling! This is Kagami Tsurugi." She said, gesturing to the girl. "She's one of the best fencers in the world"

"I know you!" the bluenette exclaimed. "My mom is a big fan of fencing, and she's always talking about you"

Kagami gave her a small smile. "Thank you," she said, her voice soft, barely above a whisper. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of your work"

"And that's why I wanted you to meet her! Kagami here has a gala coming up, and she was telling me she was interested in contacting you! What a coincidence, right?"

"I would love to discuss anything you had in mind!" Marinette said. She reached into her purse, and pulled out a business card and a pen, to write her cell phone. "Please, feel free to contact me whenever you want" she added as she gave her the card. The fencer thanked her and put away the paper, and a soft blush went unnoticed by the designer.

"So, where did you meet Bridgette and Felix?" Alya asked the girl.

"I actually met Adrien first" she replied. "We went to Lycée together, and both of us were in the fencing te-"she was interrupted by the alluded approaching them.

"Marinette!" he called, before identifying his friends in the group. "Kagami!" he exclaimed, excitedly. She waved to him, porting a big smile. They walked towards each other and hugged tightly. They started to talk by themselves, completely ignoring the group, who stood there awkwardly.

"Nino!" Lila exclaimed, startling everyone. "How has life been?"

"Pretty good" He then looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Pretty amazing" he added, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Lila and Marinette awed. "Why are you guys so cute? I want someone to be cute with!" the Italian said, pouting. The bluenette smiled and agreed, and her gaze focused on the blond man standing a few steps away, and immediately wished she hadn't.

Adrien's face was red, and he was shyly smiling, while Kagami giggled, and put a hand on his shoulder. They both turned to her direction, and she immediately looked down, trying to push her thoughts away.

' _Just because they've known each other for years, and are obviously close, and looked like they were flirting, doesn't mean anything'_ she thought _'Oh, who am I kidding? Just ask Nino! He must know something'_

"Um, Nino" she started, breaking the silence. "Do you, do you know if something ever happened between Adrien and Kagami?"

"Well, they dated for a while in senior year, but Kagami ended it because her career took off and they didn't see each other as often" he replied. "Why?"

"Just curious," she said. "They just seemed to be very close"

Nino sensed the worry in his friend's voice, and so he smiled. "But Adrien jumped off that boat a long time ago. They are basically brother and sister"

Marinette smiled at the reassurance and was about to say something when her vision was blocked by a pair of hands. She immediately entered into defense mode, but the person immediately spoke. "Mari wait!" she heard, from a male voice she vaguely recognized. "Guess who, Spots!"

"León?!"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

 **Ok, to be honest, I've always been a sucker for the 'Gabriel shipping Adrienette' troop, so I wanted to put it in here. And for those of you who don't know Kagami, she's a new character and I love her and I also wanted her here.**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
